FFCC:The Cleansing
by Halloween Havok
Summary: This is about a new caravan from tipa and their journey for myrrh. But as they journey forth they will discover a possible way to cleanse the world of miasama.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or Square-Enix for the matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Character introduction time

The Guys:

David

Description: Natural, Clavat

David is the Alchemist's son; he is fairly quite and perhaps a little creepy at times. He never really talks about himself, maybe some of his interests but that's about as much as anyone can get out of him. On a side note he has a not so secret crush on his friend Chelsea.

Kyle

Description: Head band, Clavat

Kyle is the Merchant's son; he is somewhat hyper at times but an all around nice guy with a bit of an attitude. He stands up for his beliefs and has an iron will, probably the hardest working of the Tipa caravan.

Dalton

Description: Steel visor, Lilty

Dalton is the Blacksmith's son and as such he knows his weaponry. He is very child like despite his age, but gets along with everybody well despite his Lilty heritage. He seems to become a little crazy when he goes into battle, like he is reenacting the role of the hero from one of the many books he has read.

Jason

Description: One horn, Yuke

Jason is the Rancher's son; he is the oldest of the whole caravan, and the wisest. Seeing that he is the oldest this also makes him the wisest of the caravan. Although he is not the only Yuke in the group he is far more powerful than his cousin Justin.

Justin

Description: Long beak,Yuke

Justin is the Fisherman's son and the cousin of Jason. Unlike his cousin Justin is more into playing pranks and fishing. He is the Fisherman's son you know.

The Girls

Chelsea

Description: White cap, Clavat

Chelsea is the Miller's daughter and probably the sanest one out of the whole group. She is probably the only one that can keep Lindsey silent. Although it's common knowledge that David likes Chelsea she could care less.

Hannah

Description: Owl head, Selkie

Hannah is the Tailor's daughter and is a bit of a loudmouth at times, but that doesn't mean anything. At times she is fairly normal, but throw her together with her friend Lindsey and all hell will break loose.

Lindsey

Description: Dark coat, Clavat

Lindsey is the Farmer's daughter and the best friend of Hannah. She can at times be a little too much for people to handle, but she is a good person underneath it all. Although she is slightly annoying at times, she can come through for others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now without further adieu I bring you

FFCC: The Cleansing

"Well it's been decided then. Our caravan is set and your journey starts in a few days. I hope you will all be able to come through for us."

The elder said as he ran a hand through his beard. The selected eight stood before him, their eyes in all different places. The brown haired one known David was staring at the crystal behind him. His head turned slightly to look at the other chosen. Standing next to him was his friend Dalton, a lilty that was staring up at the stars. He was of the sole lilty family in Tipa. The torch fire reflected off of his steel visor like it was a mirror.

"You are all dismissed, go home and spread the good news to your families."

David left towards his house, how was he going to tell his parents this? They always hoped he would stay home and be an alchemist like the rest of the family.

"Oh well, they can't stop me now."

He said to himself, satisfied with his actions and feeling no regret. As he neared his house he noticed the lights were still on and there was the sound of two voices arguing.

"Great, another argument. Well I know what that means."

David turned and walked headed towards the bridge. The wooden planks creaked under his shoes, the water reflecting the moonlight. David scratched his head a little and took a seat on the bridge, his legs hanging over the ledge.

Dalton had already made it home and explained the good news to his family. They were pleased, they had always hoped that he would bring glory to the Hughes name. He now decided to do a little midnight patrol. There was no need for it, but he just liked to make it sound like he was doing something manly. With his spear leaning on his shoulder he walked around in his normal manner.

"I can't wait till we leave! This is going to be so much fun."

Slowly making his way up the path to the cliff, Dalton began to whistle to himself. Once he made it to the top he jammed his spear into the ground and looked at the world outside of Tipa.

"Hmm, yeah I can fight crime over there, have an epic battle over on that hill and oh oh I can save the pretty damsel in distress over there by the lake."

In Dalton's mind he had already painted a picture of these heroic events. His siblings called him weird; he called them unimaginative realists. This always stumped his little brother and sister.

"Well would you look at that, the sun is coming up already? Guess I better take a little nap. A warrior needs his strength."

He then curled into a little ball of steel and began to sleep.

-End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle sighed as he moved another crate full of striped apples onto the wagon. Unlike the others he was the only one preparing early for their trip. He turned his head slightly to take a look at the morning sky. It was then that he caught sight of David sleeping on the bridge. Sighing to himself, Kyle grabbed a bucket of water from nearby and approached David very quietly. When David was within a few inches away from Kyle, he bent slowly. With the bucket full of water raised over David's head Kyle couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

The first thing David felt was the ice cold water filling his nostrils. Thrashing everywhere David began to cough up all the water that had filled his mouth. Looking up to see his friend Kyle with a bucket in one hand did not make him any happier.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?"

Kyle asked, snickering slightly. David slowly got to his feet, his hair now soaking wet along with some off his shirt.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

David said his eyes blood shot slightly. He had only fallen asleep an hour or two ago. Kyle kept laughing, feeling pretty good about himself. He failed to notice David get up and leave without a word.

Hannah sighed as she began to pack her stuff. It was going to be a long trip so she needed to pack the proper amount of clothing. She turned to look out her window for a second and when her head came back to her bag she noticed a stuffed animal. Her two sisters kept throwing in stuff she wasn't going to need or wanted for the matter. Removing the animal, Hannah tossed it behind her back.

"Lindsey and David are so lucky. They don't have to worry about siblings."

Dalton yawned slightly as he uncurled from his small metallic ball position. He scratched behind his visor a little and then got to his feet.

"Mission complete!"

He said to himself, he hadn't slept in and he was proud.

"A warrior has to have control. I wonder what is for breakfast, im hungry."

Dalton ripped his spear from the ground and put on his manly stance. Slowly marching down the hill he began to whistle to himself again. As he made it to the base of the path leading to the cliff, he began to smell something; something that smelled like warrior's food. Sniffing the air a little more he picked out just what the smell was.

"…Gourd Potatoes…meat… and round corn! A warriors meal indeed!"

Dalton then set fourth to find this meal and take it. Following the scent of the warrior meal Dalton came across a problem. Before him was his goal, and before his goal was an unsuspecting David about to dig into 'his' warrior meal.

"Now how do I go about this?"

He asked himself. Dalton had to hurry if he was to get any of that meat and potatoes. It was then that he spotted his opportunity, a rock. Making his way to the golden rock of opportunity silently he picked it up. His plan was to throw the rock at David's head and while the clavat was distracted, take the meal without notice. With rock in hand Dalton threw it at David, but instead of it smashing David in the head it merely hit him in the shoulder. His whole body froze and then tensed up. His head turned slowly towards the direction the rock came from. However Dalton had already made his move and snuck past the clavat and to the meal. Licking his lips slightly he ripped away the plate quickly and quietly. Without another word Dalton was gone before David could even see what had happened to his breakfast. When he felt he was a safe distance away from David, Dalton plopped onto the ground and began to eat like a warrior should.

"It's his fault anyways, a warrior should always be prepared. Besides aren't clavat vegetarians anyways?"

He said with a mouthful of food. Quickly finishing his meal, Dalton ran home to get packed.

David rubbed his shoulder slightly and turned back to face his breakfast. Unlike most clavats he enjoyed his meat and potatoes. However the smile that had quickly replaced his evil glare was tossed away as quickly as it came.

"What? Hey! Where did my food go?"

Smashing his fist on the table he got up from the stool he had been sitting on and stomped into his house. He had to pack after all, and a stomach that was demanding some meat and potatoes.

End of Chapter 02


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chelsea finally finished packing for their long trip. It was going to be fun, of course she realized that there was some danger involved but hey, she had a sword. Finished with the packing she left for the outside. It was a beautiful day after all, besides what else would she do hang out with the munchkins? Her siblings were a little too annoying for anyone.

"I wonder what Lindsey's up to?"

She said to herself, heading in the direction of Lindsey's house. She turned her head slightly as she witnessed her two friends engaged in an interesting act. Watching quietly from the background, she witnessed her lilty friend Dalton hurl a rock at her other friend David. It was quite funny watching David freak out, and watch as the lilty made off with his breakfast.

After witnessing the small event she continued on towards Lindsey's house. Within a few minutes she made it to her destination. However she came to find that Lindsey was not home and had instead gone out for a small stroll.

"Well that's great. Now what?"

She said aloud, turning and heading off into no particular direction. She headed up towards the crystal; after all she did do some of her best thinking around it. Finally she arrived to it. Chelsea then sat herself down on the stone steps and rested her chin on her hand.

Lindsey was hoping down the street in a particular good mood. She was going to be part of the crystal caravan. A dream that had come true, now her only problem was finding Jason the yuke. He wasn't home, but maybe he was with his cousin Justin.

"Im telling you this is the most entertaining thing in the world cousin!"

Justin said to his older cousin Jason. He then lit the fuse on another one of his homemade bombs and chucked it into the river. Silence came, and then boom the fish came out of the water and onto land. Jason shook his head, unlike his cousin he preferred to do things the proper way, or in Justin's case the hard way.

"This is getting a little boring cousin, is this what you had to show me so badly?"

Justin nodded his bronze covered head. Jason sighed and waved goodbye. He had better things to do. Justin just shook his head and went back to his chores.

Jason kept walking down the path towards home; there was a book there with his name on it. He failed to notice the young clavat silently stalking him. Then she struck, half tackling him and half jumping onto him. Jason almost fell backwards but instead fell to his knees. Sighing he patted some of the dirt off of his outfit.

"Hello Lindsey."

Lindsey squealed with joy, Jason was always so fun to be around. He got to his feet slowly, and removed the arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Jason! We get to go on the caravan!"

Jason nodded his head and shook his fist at the sky. He then quickly hid his hands behind his back as Lindsey turned to face him.

"So then your point is?"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and then tried to tackle him again, however Jason was prepared this time and merely sidestepped her. She flew past him and barely landed on her feet.

"Well if that's all then I am going home to re…err back for the trip, I suggest you do the same. We leave tomorrow morning."

He then left Lindsey in the dirt; she wasn't there long. She had things to do and people to see.

-End of Chapter 03


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

The crystal was shining brightly; the light that was emitting from it covered Chelsea as she sat at the stone steps. She still had no idea what to do. Sighing she got up to her feet and stretched her arms out. Looking around she decided to head for the cliff; maybe she might run in to someone.

David shut the door behind him as he headed out for the outside again. He raised his hand up to block the sunlight that suddenly shot towards his face. He never really did like the sun much he always preferred the moon. Dropping his hand back down to his side he headed for the cliff. David sighed as he felt his clothes begin to absorb the heat of the sun. Sometimes it paid to wear dark colors while other times it wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, I wonder what it will be like traveling with the others."

The thought of traveling with them seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that he thought of it David began to think that not everyone would understand that it wasn't going to be laughs and smiles the whole time. He looked down at the sheath of his sword buckled to his side. David then shook his head and continued towards the cliff.

Placing his headband back on, Kyle took a deep breath as he eyed his work. It was done, he had packed all of the proper materials for the trip and now he was ready for it. He turned as he saw his brother Brett approach him.

"Dad asked me to give this to you."

He had something wrapped in his hands. Whatever it was it was big. Once Brett was within a few inches away from his brother his held his arms out for Kyle to take whatever the wrapped object was.

"What is it?"

Kyle asked slightly curious, his brother Brett just shrugged his shoulders and left. Kyle sighed and began to unfold the gift's clothed wrapping. His eyes widened slightly as he found what had been covered. The blade sparkled, and was seemingly sharpened to the finest point it could ever make. Kyle was amazed; he knew there would be monsters to fend off in order to get to the myrr tree but he never imagined he would be getting a real sword. Kyle had always wanted a sword, especially after David got his a few years ago. His gaze shifted back to the cloth as he found something else in there. There was a shield, or at least that's what it was supposed to be and what look like a sheath for his sword.

"I can't believe it."

He said to himself, still in awe. Smiling, he sheathed the sword and then buckled the sword sheath to his belt. The fatigue Kyle had felt only a small time ago seemed to have faded away the moment he had received his sword. He turned towards the sun, smiled and then turned to return to his house.

Chelsea had finally reached her destination only a short while ago, and she was beginning to regret her decision to come to the cliff. From the moment she had found her destination she was immediately thrown into a seemingly relentless and endless conversation with her friend Lindsey. Now she was on the ground listening to her black-coated friend.

"I still can't believe that we are actually going to be part of this years caravan. This is so exciting!"

Chelsea merely nodded her head; Lindsey had been going on about the caravan for what seemed like hours. She turned her head slightly as she heard footsteps coming up the trail.

"But I do feel a little bad for you, I mean you have to deal with David the whole trip."

Chelsea merely shook her head; she didn't see what was so wrong with David coming along. Sure he liked her but he never tried anything, he was still her friend after all.

"But as least you have me and Hannah right?"

Chelsea turned her head again towards the trail up. The footsteps had stopped only a few seconds ago. No one was in sight; Lindsey turned to face the trail as well. She had no idea what Chelsea was trying to find but she had to at least act like she knew something was going on.

"…Hello?"

Chelsea said, Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and almost began to carry on the conversation. But then she heard the sound of the dinner bell, her dinner bell. She shook her fist at the sky.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to later. Remember we leave tomorrow!"

Lindsey said as she left down the path of the trail, her dark outfit slowly fading into the darkening distance.

"Is it that late already?"

She asked herself; unlike others Chelsea wasn't really sure how she should feel about going on the caravan. It seemed like a fun idea, so hopefully it would turn out to actually be one.

"It's not that late you know?"

A voice said, making Chelsea almost jump slightly. She had forgotten that David had been on the tree the whole time.

"You do realize that she is gone don't you?"

David nodded his head, his face hardly visible in the quickly darkening sky. He then hopped down from the tree.

"Why didn't you join in the conversation?"

Chelsea asked, half knowing the answer already. David shrugged his shoulders and then rested a hand on his sword hilt.

"I didn't have anything to say, besides I am not in a very talkative mood as usual. You should know that now."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and then shook her head. He was hopeless, not once had his attitude ever changed. He was always so quite, only speaking when spoken to or on the occasion all by himself.

"Well what is it that you want?"

David shrugged his shoulders, his gaze shifting to multiple places until they finally rested on the moon. Walking towards the cliff, David took a seat at the edge. There was a long silence, neither moved from there position.

"We leave tomorrow, you should get some sleep."

David said, breaking the silence, no footsteps were heard.

"…Fine, do what you like and stay up as long as you like. Live the way a person who can take their own destiny into their own hands a live it how you want to."

He listened for any more movement, and did not hear any still. He shrugged and then rested his chin onto his fist. Silence came and it stayed that way until he finally heard footsteps heading back towards the path.

"Maybe I shouldn't sound so serious. I'll just never understand the human persona that well."

David then dropped his eyelids, making the bright yellow moon fade away only to be replaced by the darkness of sleep.

-End of Chapter 04


End file.
